Users of vehicles such as motorcycles, snow machines, ATVs, etc., often wear helmets for protection. For convenience, reference is made herein primarily to motorcycle riders and helmets only; however, the invention is not so limited.
Even with helmet use, a problem remains in that motorcycle riders experience excessive wind noise. Wind noise occurs when wind hits a solid surface. The surface vibrates, and the vibrations are picked up by the eardrums as noise. The ears can safely endure noise levels of 0 dB to 80 dB. However, the wind noise level in most motorcycle helmets can average between 95 dB and 105 dB or more, depending upon the speed of travel of the motorcycle.
Exposure to wind noise can lead to permanent hearing loss. Wind noise also tends to fatigue a rider. Wind noise also interferes with communications systems used by riders.
Numerous attempts have been made to filter or reduce wind noise for motorcycle riders. Aerodynamic helmets that allow the wind to pass more easily over them have been used. The use of earplugs also has been tried. However, filtering wind noise tends to muffle out important sounds like communications, sirens from emergency vehicles, engine noises, vehicle horns, etc.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method to provide improved wind noise reduction without the drawbacks of prior approaches to the problem.